


Teasing

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “Will you stop kissing my cheek? Please?”





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> M... More Reiji and Naoya. Bye

“Will you stop kissing my cheek? Please?” Reiji turned to look at Naoya, face reddening just a bit in embarrassment. “My mom might walk in and…”

“And?” Naoya rose an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “What?”

“She’s sure to tease me about it.” He let out a huff and looked away. He didn’t really wanna talk about this, actually. He was sure Naoya would end up teasing him about his mom teasing him if it went on too long.

“Aw, really? And you’re bothered by it?” Naoya put his hands on Reiji’s shoulders. “That’s… Cute!”

“No it’s not and we’re not starting this.” Reiji shook his head and huffed. “I’m not gonna get teased by you over this.”

“Who said I was gonna tease you?” Naoya gave him a frown. “That wasn’t my plan, at all!”

Reiji frowned at him. “You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

Reiji crossed his arms. “Because you usually like to at least poke fun at me when you can.”

“I’m really sorry about that… It’s just kinda hard not to. You’re surprisingly easy to tease and super cute when I do it.” He scratched his cheek. “I’ll try and stop doing it so much, though.”

“...Thanks.”


End file.
